I Don't Wanna Cry' *songfic*
by dhuron
Summary: What happens when I accept a challenge that no one else would? THis is the end result it is a 2+U/2XU pairing


Disclaimers: GW is not mine, I"m just using them for  
a lil bit. "I Don't Wanna Cry"  
belongs to Mariah Carey. Angsty!!! Just to be safe,  
my usual Disclaimers also apply (i.e.  
OOC and AU)  
{...} Song  
//..// thought  
%%%%%% flashback  
  
Parings: 2+U  
  
  
Ok Hazardblue here is what my muse and myself came up  
with for your challenge.   
Enjoy!!  
  
"I Don't Wanna Cry"  
  
The two figures sat silently on the bed that they  
had just made love on. Both staring out  
into nothingness, not wanting to break the silence  
that covered them like a stuffy blanket.  
  
{ Once again we sit in silence  
After all is said and done  
Only emptiness inside us  
Baby, look what we've become}  
  
Une looks over to the other inhabitant in the room.   
//How did this escalate into this. It  
was only suppose to be sex. Just to fill the  
emptiness for one night, but now.// Silently a  
tear rolled down her check.  
  
{We can make a million promises  
But we still won't change  
It isn't right to stay together  
When we only bring each other pain}  
  
Duo was studying the floor, finding the secrets of  
life. His inner turmoil was just as great  
as Une's. //It was only suppose to be for that one  
night, so we wouldn't feel alone  
anymore. But we keep meeting here in this hotel room.  
How can this continue, outside of  
here we are enemies.// Frustrated, tears poured from  
his eyes.  
  
{ I don't wanna cry  
Don't wanna cry  
Nothing in the world  
Could take us back  
To where we used to be  
Though I've given you my heart and soul  
I must find a way of letting go  
'Cause baby, I don't wanna cry.//  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
It was a cold night in September, Duo was at the  
bar alone. Staring into his drink,  
feeling like shit. None of the other pilots paid any  
attention to him, they had already  
paired off, leaving him alone like so many before him.  
Trying to hold the tears at bay, but  
the feeling was too strong, and they fell from his  
eyes like waterfalls.  
  
Une stumbled into some dirty old bar, trying to get  
as far away from Trieze as possible.   
Her eyes were sadness personified. After the cruel  
words he yelled at her, she ran out of  
the office. //I was only trying to help, get rid of  
those damn gundam pilots//. Walking  
over an empty seat, she placed her order. Une  
intended on getting very drunk, hopefully  
her problems would vanish, if only for a few hours.   
Yet the loneliness still ate at her.   
Taking a drink, she looked around. Nearly spitting  
out her drink as she spotted pilot 02,  
ready to accost him, but one look at his eyes and her  
heart clenched. //Why does he look  
so damn sad, almost as if he feels as lonely as I  
do.// Deciding to be forward, Une  
approached him and asked him why he was so upset.  
  
Duo jumped about five feet into the air as he saw  
Lady Une standing there, then shocked  
as she asked what was wrong. //Why not tell her, no  
one else seems to care// He told her  
what was wrong, and how alone he felt. Une was  
shocked by his admission, he felt the  
same way she did. "I have an idea, but first I  
declare a truce between us for now" seeing  
his nod of consent, she told him her woes. Then she  
asked him if he wanted to stay with  
her, so they wouldn't be alone, but just for the  
night. In the morning, the truce would no  
longer be valid. After thinking for awhile, he  
agreed.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
{Too far apart to bridge the distance  
But something keeps us hanging on and on  
Pretending not to know the difference  
Denying what we had is gone  
Every moment we're together  
Is just breaking me down  
I know we swore it was forever  
But it hurts too much to stay around}  
  
After the first night together, they had a  
connection beyond physical. They both enjoyed  
meeting in the hotel room. After making love, they  
would take a bath together. After  
drying, they brushed each other's hair softly talking  
about themselves. Even though they  
fought in the beginning and tried to keep it just to  
sex, they slowly found themselves  
falling in love.  
  
{ I don't wanna cry  
Don't wanna cry  
Nothing in the world  
Could take us back  
To where we used to be  
Though I've given you my heart and soul  
I must find a way of letting go  
'Cause baby, I don't wanna cry.//  
  
Getting up from the bed, they both dressed. Not  
talking to each other, the silence  
remaining. Both of them were too involved with their  
inner thoughts. Both knowing  
what must be done, but not wanting to let go.  
  
{All the magic's gone  
There's just a shadow of a memory  
Something just went wrong  
We can't go on make-believing}  
  
Both telling each other they couldn't go on. It  
was too difficult keeping their  
encounters separate from the war. They agreed to end  
it. Walking to the door Une  
looked backed, with tears in her eyes, gave Duo on  
last smile. Turning the knob, she  
walked out whispering, "I love you".  
  
Owari.  
  
  
  
Dhuron 


End file.
